ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Unusual Suspects
Unusual Suspects is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 9, 2014. Previous Episode (Chronologically): Many Happy Birthdays Previous Episode (Actual): Separation Anxiety Next Episode: Vilgaxia Force Plot Ben as Ultimate Rath is freaking out, while Kevin runs to attack him. (Ben): Okay, what is going on?!?! (Kevin): We're winning this war for Vilgaxia, that's what. (He turns his concrete hands into hammers.) (Ben): Weren't you just on my side a second ago? Against Gwen? (He is blasted by a ray of mana.) Hey! (Gwen): Now Kevin is one of us, thanks to Lord Vilgax's master plan. (Ben): Wait, Vilgax?! Does he have a hypno-ray or something? (Kevin): Oh, it's a bit more complicated than that, buddy. (He jumps on Ultimate Rath, who swats him away with ease.) (Ben): Oh hush up, you. We evolved Appoplexians are stronger than Vaxasaurians and Tetramands combined! I can't be hurt by you. (Gwen shoots a ray of mana at him once more.) Okay, that's irritating. Good thing I cannot lose my cool. (Gwen): Here, this should help. (She shoots a strange energy ray at Ben, turning him into The Worst.) (Ben): What the?! Ah, this guy's The Worst! ...should that just be his name? (Kevin): He doesn't have a name? (Ben): I never really named him. (Gwen): Kevin, just hurt him! (Kevin): Right! (Before he can do anything, he is shot.) (Ben): Huh? (He turns and sees Rook outside of the Proto-TRUK holding the Proto-TOOL.) Great, is everyone after me now? (Rook): Can't you see I just saved you? Get in the truck already! (Ben): Okay, Mr. Pushy! (He gets in and Rook drives away.) (Gwen): Stop them! (She flies after them as Kevin gets up and starts chasing them as well.) (Theme song.) (Ben): Okay Rook, since I think you're a good guy, can you tell me what's going on? (Rook): I believe that the Plumbers are all working with Vilgax, and have labled you a traitor to cover this up. (Ben): Then why aren't you evil? (Rook): Am I? (He turns menacingly towards Ben.) (Ben): Whoa! (He tries to time out, but he realizes that he is somehow stuck as The Worst.) Alright Rook, finish me quickly and painlessly. (Rook): I am just joking, I'm not bad. (Ben): (He sighs and then punches Rook's shoulder.) Son of a Walkatrout, Rook! That wasn't funny! (Rook): You've said that a lot, haven't you? (Ben): Yeah, but I stopped recently because things got serious... anyways, you attacked me yesterday! (Rook): Remember, your grandfather ordered me to without explanation, and then everything is a blank. He told me you controlled some of Vilgax's old drones to attack us and escape... (Ben): No! He used them on you guys and attempted to use them on me! I escaped with Gwen, who I thought was in the same situation as me, with her parents being gone and being hunted down by Plumbers! (Rook): Your parents are missing? (Ben): Yeah, I thought they were running errands or something, but I haven't seen them in a few days! (Rook): And they aren't just on a secret vacation with Gwen's parents? (Ben): ...Okay, tell me more about our situation. (Rook): Well, apparently all of the Plumbers are busy with something right now and I cannont go there. (Ben): Then let's go to HQ now! (Rook): Excuse me? (Ben): You heard me. Let's confront them head on. Once I get this Biomnitrix working again, we can take them! (Rook): Are you sure? (Ben): Yeah, I mean- (The truck is suddenly bumped.) Hey! (He looks out the window and sees Gwen and Kevin catching up, with Gwen shooting more rays of mana at them.) Rook, we've got company! (Rook): Quick, take the wheel! (Ben): Wha- (Rook quickly climbs on the roof of the Proto-TRUK while the steering wheel goes to Ben's seat and The Worst grabs the steering wheel.) Whoa! (Rook): (shooting Gwen and Kevin as an Auto-Turret) I don't want to hurt you, but you are trying to hurt us! (Kevin): We know! (He grabs the road and lifts it, sending the truck flying.) (Rook): (scrambling in and taking the wheel, now in his seat) Looks they aren't to be reasoned with. (He turns the truck into a ship.) At least they cannot get us now! (The Worst looks out the window and sees Gwen and Kevin stop, and he then gives a thumbs up to Rook.) Now what? (Ben): Go straight to Undertown! (The truck is hit by more mana blasts.) Really? (The Proto-TRUK shoots a Triple-Barrel Blaster Turret at the two of them, who run off.) Finally. (Gwen teleports herself and Kevin next to them in mid-air.) Gah! Rook! (The ship goes into FTL drive as Gwen and Kevin fade from view.) Rook, how fast are we going?! (Rook): Don't worry, the Detrovite Navigation system is on autopilot. We're going straight to the Plumbers! (Ben): Does it take the buildings of Bellwood and the ground into account? (Rook): ... (He hits a button which slows the spaceship down and safely lands it outside of Max's Plumbing.) There we go. (The two step outside as the truck explodes.) Ah, come on! (Ben): Relax, we're here. Blukic and Driba should get me back to normal and then we take on the Plumbers! (Rook): Wait, that's your plan? What if they are against us too? They are Plumbers as well, right? (Ben): ...New Plan! We head to Undertown and lay low for a while. (Rook): For how long? (Ben): ...I'm not really sure. I'm kind of out of options right now. We should hurry and go before they see us- (Unnamed human male): (Runs outside and points a firearm at them.) Freeze, traitors! (Ben): Seriously? I hate when this happens. Rook, use the Proto-Tool or something. My alien is useless. (Rook): (turning the Proto-Tool into a bow and arrow) Move away, Cooper. (Ben): Cooper?! (Cooper): Yeah, it's me. (He rips off an ID mask.) I don't know why, but Max told me you guys are evil now. (Ben): Wait, so you could be on our side? Listen, I know this is hard to believe, but everyone else is- (Cooper): I'll take care of that Proto-Tool for you. (He dissasembles it.) (Rook): Hey! (Cooper): There. Now you guys can't- (He is drop-kicked in the face by a hooded figure.) (Rook): It's you again! Thanks for- (Ester): (removing her hood) Don't meniton it! (Ben): Ester! Aright, so are you on our side? (Ester): Yep, and it isn't just me! Come with me to my little secret base, me and my resistance are there. (Ben): Resistance group? Against who? (Ester): Same as you, of course. Against The Plumbers. The scene shifts to an abandoned alley in Undertown, where other hooded figures are waiting impatiently. (Ester): (walking in with Ben and Rook) It's okay guys, it's just me. And Ben and Rook are here. (Blukic): (entering) About time. (Driba): You sure they're on our side? (Ester): Positive. (Ben): Finally! (The Worst walks over to the two Galvans.) I'm kind of stuck like this. Mind- (Driba): Say no more! (He and Blukic fiddle around with Ben's omnitrix symbol.) (Blukic): That should do the trick. (Ben): (finally timing out) Thanks guys! What did Gwen shoot at me? (Blukic): I'm not really sure. (Driba): It seemed... advanced or something. (Ben): Whatever. I'm back. (Hooded Figure 1): What happened to yuor Omnitrix? (Hooded Figure 2): The real Ben Tennyson has one watch, not two. (Hooded Figure 3): ...what they said. (Ben): And who might you guys be? (They take off their hoods and reveal themselves as The Plumbers' Helpers.) Alan, Helen, and Manny! Great! We need as many as we can... But is this all? (Ester): Jerry and Tack are our moles in the Plumbers right now. (Ben): Hah! Jerry... the mole! (Rook): I don't get it. Tack is our spy too. (Ben): ...never mind. So Ester, what's up? (Ester): I've been secretly following you around these past two days, and leaked word of it to Solid Plugg. He's our Undertown man, trying to convince Undertown that you're a good guy. Anyways, I believe that the Plumbers have been inflitrated long ago by Vilgax and his planet's forces, and they have been sleeper agents of some sort up until now. (Ben): Gwen and Kevin too? Even... Grandpa Max? (Ester): It must have been recent, and you were brainwashed. At least, that's the only logical explanation. (Ben): Grandpa said he was mad that I got the Biomnitrix from Eon or something... (Ester): Must have been a ruse. (Ben): ...Alright. I have a plan. (Ben): (transforms) Stinkfly has this all worked out! (Rook): Stinkfly? No offense, but what could you possibly accomplish with him? (Ben): You'll see! I'll be back, don't worry! (He flies off.) The scene shifts once more to a secret room. (Drone Master): Excellent. Almost all of the Plumbers have fallen. Soon, I will destroy Tennyson now! (The Mastermind): Remember, this was all my idea. I gave you the drones and the instructions! (Drone Master): ...yeah, yeah. (The Pawn): And what of me? (Drone Master): There's a reason you are the pawn. You need to pretend to be the leader. This is all according to plan. He laughs evilly as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode referred to the working title of a then-upcoming episode of Ben 10 Omniverse.) (Other Note: This episode continues where the last two left off, not just the previous one.) Characters Good Guys: The Resistance (first appearance) *Ben (joins) *Rook (joins) *Ester *Blukic *Driba *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Jerry (mentioned) *Tack (mentioned) *Solid Plugg (mentioned) Aliens: *Ultimate Rath (from a previous episode) *The Worst *Stinkfly Villains: *Plumbers **Kevin **Gwen **Alpha Squad ***Cooper (revealed as the unnamed human male wtih an ID mask) *Drone Master *Vilgax's Drones (mentioned) *The Mastermind *The Pawn Category:Episodes Category:Season 1